The invention relates to a wafer as a durable baked good that has ribs on both sides and that is shaped in a mold between a pair of planar structured outer baking plates and is there baked into a stable shape, the ribs of the rib structure extending from both faces of a support layer. In addition the invention relates to a heatable baking mold for making such a wafer.
Wafers are preferably layered together to make cream-filled pieces and form a multilayer product. They are also encased with chocolate and in single or multiple layers constitute a fine snack. Each such wafer has as a support layer a planar middle layer made from dough forming the core layer that carries the rib structure constructed as a field of square pockets. This rib structure is provided on both sides of the core layer. The rib squares can be staggered from one side to the other side by half the rib spacing.
The formation of the core layer leads to a buildup of dough underneath the ribs running their full lengths. Where the ribs cross this, dough buildup is at a maximum. Since the baking process between the baking plates takes place in a stationary position at a uniform temperature, these areas where dough is extra thick are not baked through if the wafer otherwise is cooked to have the desired golden brown color. The result is golden brown with pale spots in the uncooked regions. If the baking temperature is made higher, the thicker dough regions are baked through, but the wafer is elsewhere too dark, and its surface is burnt and distasteful. If the baking temperature is lowered, the baking time increases disproportionately in a very inefficient manner, e.g. from 1 minute to 3 minutes.